Spartan-A434
|hair= Black |eyes= Hazel |cyber= |affiliation= * * |rank= Captain |specialty= Team leader |battles= * * *Post War |class= }} Spartan-A434 was a of the , attached to Special Warfare Group Three. A434 served during many naval and ground engagements, including the and Operation: BLACKSTAR as the Captain of Celestial Team. Biography Childhood Spartan-A434 was born on the planet in the city of . He was an orphan, both of his parents being killed during a raid by insurrectionists. Learning to fend for himself at a young age, 434 managed to survive on his own for two years, until discovered by . Seeing that his inherent survival skills would be invaluable as a Spartan, he was then kidnapped and integrated into the SPARTAN-III project in in 2531. He was the age of nine when conscripted. Training Like all other SPARTAN-III candidates, 434 was trained on the Planet under and . There, he met what would soon be his comrades-in-arms, the other Spartans of Alpha Company. He excelled at marksman training and sharpshooter classes, but did not meet the criteria for a sniper position. He was often the candidate left out, preferring lone wolf missions as opposed to team-oriented objectives. He soon came to outgrow this as he attained squad leader status and was put in charge of a team during training. 434 was one of the 300 candidates of Alpha Company to reach the status of Spartan. He underwent with the rest of his class and passed, like the other 299 candidates. Early Career Spartan-A434 took part in several operations undertaken by the Spartans of Alpha Company, most notably the , and the Battle of . However, approximately halfway through the operations undertaken in the , 434 was severely wounded whilst attempting to complete the objective as the rest of his squad fell back. The objective was completed, but 434 was too wounded to continue the operation. During his time recuperating from his wounds, Kurt came to see him. It was then that he was given the option to leave Alpha Company and perform different missions for the UNSC, but being given better equipment and higher chances of survival. 434 accepted, under the condition that a few of his teammates would be able to do the same. Later Career Spartan-434 then undertook several missions for ONI, now issued with new and advanced , along with a whole team of Spartans, now called Celestial Team. They took part, albeit secretly, in many operations during the course of the Human-Covenant war, including but not limited to the , the Fall of Reach, and the . During this career, Spartan-A434 became something of an urban legend, as there were never any traces or mention of him or the Spartans on his team, though many marines, , and navy crewmen insist that they had seen a squad of Spartans led by a black and blue Spartan tear through countless insurrectionists and Covenant soldiers. After the War When the had ended, Spartan-A434 was put in charge of "cleanup," meaning that his team would be one of the many sent out to scour the galaxy clean of any lingering Covenant remnants. On several occasions, Celestial Team clashed with the , a large faction of Covenant seperatists still clinging to the religion. Spartan-A434 also came into contact with Insurrectionist holdouts, and was ordered to exterminate them as he saw fit, unless the opposition surrendered, in which case they were to be taken into custody. Operation: BLACKSTAR Hammerbreaker When the knowledge of a former colony world overtaken by that had armed themselves with human-made nuclear devices came to be known by the upper echelons of ONI, no time was wasted. A joint operation between Spartans and Sangheili warriors soon came underway, as the Sangheili were the ones to bring the information to ONI's attention. The forces, in English being known as "The Mythic Dawn," were under the command of the Fleet Commander Tarno 'Zumtakr. Tarno had just been pulled out of a mission to undertake this new one, as a faction of Jiralhanae with a large quantity of nuclear devices was a huge threat. On July 12, 2562, a large contingent of Spartans led by Spartan-A434, along with a Sangheili stealth team under the command of Tarno attacked a munitions plant under the control of the Brute faction. This was the location of the nuclear warheads that was rumored to be in the brutes' possession. The main force of brutes was engaged by over a dozen Spartans supplemented with heavy weaponry and vehicles, whilst the Sangheili team slipped in through a complex of warehouses. The Spartans were just a diversion however, as the stealth team was to locate the exact position of the nukes, and capture them if they could, or set them off if necessary. During the assault, the Spartans managed to punch a large enough hole in the facility's defenses and a few Spartans infiltrated the perimeter, Spartan-A434 being one of them. He set off looking for Tarno, as he knew that the Fleet Commander would most likely be going after the chieftain in charge of the brute forces here. Spartan-A434 cut down many brutes to get to the control deck, where the chieftain would probably be. He was correct in his assumption, for Tarno and another elite were currently engaged in battle with the Brute Chieftain, Thurge Rendthelm. 434 joined the fray, saving Tarno's life and wounding the chieftain with his sniper rifle in the process. Tarno then executed Thurge with his , plunging it deep into the brute's chest. Not long after, it was soon discovered that the fight had accidentally damaged the computers in the room and activated some of the systems they were connected to, primarily the nuclear devices' detonators. A countdown timer was initiated, giving them only fourteen minutes to escape. As the trio attempted to escape, Tarno lugging Thurge's body along for sentimental purposes, the group came under attack by a Covenant . Standing in the shadows of the phantom's interior was an elite clad in black armor. The mysterious Sangheili hefted a beam rifle, firing two shots into Spartan-A434's abdomen, One round knocking his shields offline and the other piercing his chestplate, bringing him to his knees. Tarno and the other elite with him opened fire on the phantom, driving it off. Thurge's body was shifted to the warrior accompanying Tarno, whilst Tarno draped the Spartan over his back, carrying him all the way to the evacuation point. There, the Spartans and Sangheili soldiers that had taken part in the mission awaited their arrival, defending a pair of pelicans from an onslaught of Brute forces, including a wraith tank. Upon their appearance, the soldiers proceeded to board the two dropships, and evacuated the planet before the nukes went off. Personality and Traits :My Spartans follow my command because they trust me. I hope I am worthy of that trust." :---Spartan-A434, responding to another Spartan's accusations. Trusted and respected by many, Spartan-A434 is known to be "quiet, stoic, and has a commanding nature." He is described as understanding for his ability to listen to requests and personal problems. He acts in a fashion similar to a father figure for the Spartans, since he tends to look out for them in more ways than one. He is also known for his detail-oriented and methodical nature, often letting logic speak for itself. This in turn makes him an excellent tactician. He is noted for developing bonds with his teammates, particularly Sybelle-A135. He often requests his team be switched up when it can, as he likes to spend time in the field with all Spartans. The one Spartan he has not logged much time in the field with is Kate-352, but this is mostly due to the fact her missions are usually of a different nature than 434's battlefield operations. However, he is described as a reluctant leader, mainly preferring solitude despite his easily forged connections with others. The integration of soldiers has not strengthened his ability for social interactions, as these new additions are an unknown to him. This does not affect his performance in the field however, for he still maintains his focus and team flawlessly. Equipment :''"What, this old thing? I've had this armor as long as I can remember. I guess you could say it's a part of me now." :---Spartan-A434 to a SPARTAN-IV soldier. 434 typically carries an , sometimes packing an as his sidearm, although he is known to use practically any weapon he can find with deadly efficiency. Often he will carry a for long range engagements or extended missions. He wears a customized variant of the MJOLNIR MK. V armor similar to the versions worn by the members of Noble Team and the rest of the Spartans under his command, painted black and blue instead of the standard olive drab. Several ammunition pouches adorn him, and a TAC-PAD is molded onto his wrist. His helmet sports a Command Network Module, or CNM for short. He also carries a standard-issue tactical knife for up-close engagements in hand-to-hand. His armor bears many scratches and dents from dozens of battles and constant use, but it continues to function flawlessly even after so many years. A small Valkyrie symbol can be seen on his armor, depicting a white sword thrusting downward with red wings of flame fanning outwards and a blue shield in the backdrop. Trivia *Spartan-A434's name is unknown, as there were no official records on him as an orphan, therefore he simply goes by his serial tag, or his rank. *The Valkyrie symbol on his armor holds significant importance to him, as it refers to the Valkyries of Norse mythology, angels that would carry fallen warriors to Valhalla, the resting place of the honored dead. He holds the symbol in such high esteem due to the fact he once had to carry three fallen comrades' bodies back to a pelican dropship. *Spartan-A434 is the highest ranked SPARTAN-III, at the rank of Captain. Gallery Wraith Crusher.jpg|Spartan-A434, standing next to a destroyed Wraith tank. Get In.jpg|A434, sitting in a UNSC Warthog. sniping time.jpg|Spartan-A434, hefting a sniper rifle. Category:Alpha Company